These Dreams
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: Contains one of my OC's and a favorite FF love. Have you ever had those dreams that seem so real, that when you're eyes open the world doesn't feel right? Well that's exactly what crosses the memories of Zack Fair's mind after a long mission. Warning: SMUT!


**A/N: **Okay, so a bit of a quick note here…it's time for an author's fantasy! Total Fangasm running through my mind as I worked on the concepts and layout of this chapter. It was something that I had discussed with my muse but was a little unsure of how to slip it into one of my stories. So, I am sitting here in the dark with a bunch of candles around me, glass of wine and music playing softly in the background. I guess it helps my Zen to set the mood, heh heh.

**WARNING: **Smut to ensue and some of my favorite dirty ideas. (I have an obsession with water)

Disclaimer: It's sad that I have to say I don't own the rights the amazingly sexy Final Fantasy character, just the very lucky OC is mine!

**These Dreams in the Mist **

~WillowxZack~

The apartment was dark as he entered. A quiet seemed to fill the air and it almost felt as if even his breathing was a little louder than he usually noticed it to be. As he reached back to turn the lock on the door, Zack slipped his feet from his black boots and kicked them to the side. He was fairly certain that it was either incredibly late, or really early, but one thing stuck out in his mind, he needed to shower.

The mission had been short, his mind could wrap around that concept, but it had also been a real pain in the ass! He had just spent most of the last 4 hours chasing genetically enhanced rats around the bowels of one of the labs, as they had managed to become smart enough to open their own cages. He blinked a few times as he rubbed his hand over his face and tried to let his eyes adjust to the dim amount of light. As he could recall, the rats were loose the dungeon of an old Castle that he seemed very familiar in the layout with, and yet was certain that he had never been there in his life. Zack shook his head back and forth as he just figured he was exhausted and over thinking things. He walked as quietly as he could through the living room and noticed that Willow's bedroom door was slightly ajar.

He placed his hand on the dark wood of the door and pushed just enough so that he could peer inside. Willow was asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around a large white polar bear stuffed animal. There was a small pile of purple feathers sitting at the foot of her bed, and Zack was amazed to see that they almost seemed to be rising up and down as if breathing. He shook his head once more as he stepped back and closed the door.

"I must just be that tired" Zack mumbled as he turned and headed into the bathroom, flipping the light on as he entered.

He didn't bother to shut the door as he walked through the center of the room and over to the far wall where a large shower with glass doors seemed to beckon him. He reached his hands over his shoulders and began to pull his black t-shirt over his head, tossing the fabric to the side once it had cleared his face. Zack grabbed for one of the white handles that fit beautifully manicured to the custom built bathroom, and yanked it open with a relieved sigh. He reached a hand in and began to turn a series of silver knobs that lined one of the tiled walls the shower connected to. As he pulled his hand back and shut the glass door, Zack started to unfasten his belt while the room began to fill with warm steam. He tossed his belt onto the counter just a short distance from where he was standing, before undoing his pants and sliding them down along with his boxers in a quick movement, making sure to step out of his socks in the process. Kicking his pants to the side, Zack opened the shower door and stepped into the warm heat.

Already beginning to feel better, Zack tipped his head back and let the hot water wash over his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. He reached his hands up and ran them through his raven hair, feeling the wetness around his fingers as they pushed back. As he lowered his arms and tipped his head forward, Zack opened his eyes and was amazed that the coloring in the lights seemed different to him. He stared down towards his feet as the water pooled around them, and could swear that the tiles almost appeared to be gray. Zack wiped the water from his eyes as he shook his head a few times and looked down at the tile once more. Yup, still dark gray.

This was only a strange shock, because Zack knew for a fact that the tiles were never gray to begin with. They had been a very light shade of tan that matched the motif of the rest of the bathroom. Zack glanced at the sides of the shower walls, which were normally the same shade as the tan floor, only a hint darker, but now were soaked with steam and glimmering in colors of aquamarine and teal.

"What the hell?" he slowly reached a hand forward and ran it down the side of the tile. He gazed at the wet drops still lingering on his fingers as he pulled his hand back.

In a sudden shock, Zack began to glance around the inside of the shower. All at once it seemed that the whole entirety of the room was different. The space suddenly seemed bigger. The outside held brighter colors. Even the air seemed almost thicker. He was starting to think that maybe he had swallowed or inhaled something poisonous in the lab as wiped a hand across the glass and continued to glance around.

Zack blinked a few times at the sight before him. "Is there a tree in my bathroom?" his hand skimmed over the glass to make the area in his line of sight just a little bigger.

Sure enough, there was a large willow tree in the center of the room. The long branches were swaying as if being pushed by some dancing breeze that was not felt. A soft green glow was emanating from the leaves and left small streaks of light with each movement. As he watched the tree sway and dance, Zack looked down and saw that the tile that had previously made up the bathroom floor was now replaced by thick green grass and luscious patches of bright flowers.

"Holy hell!" Zack shook his head in disbelief as he gazed at another world outside of the shower. He could still feel the warm splashes of water as they fell down his back.

He pushed the door open slowly, and gasped when it seemed to just disappear into thin air. He drew his hand back quickly and glanced at his fingers; still there. Both curious and nervous to step out, Zack looked down at the ground near his feet. There was more of the thick green grass, but there was also a small moss patch that was in the shape of an imperfect square and setting near the spot where the door had vanished. He placed the toes of one of his feet unto the moss, surprised at how soft it felt when he thought he heard something, like the sound of a branch snapping. Zack stepped back under the water, feeling it would be safer. He felt his heart begin to race as he glanced around him. When he saw her standing near the base of the glowing tree, it took everything he had in him not to shriek from the sudden sight of her.

"Room for one more?" came a warm voice that was sweet like honey as she took a few steps towards him.

Her long brunette hair was dancing in that breeze that seemed to encircle the tree as it flowed in soft strands behind her back. Her feet were bare as they stepped light across the thick grass almost as if she were floating. The only garment of clothing was a thin piece of dark purple silk that wrapped loose around one of her shoulders and flowed freely around her hips as she continued to walk towards him.

"W-Willow?" Zack stammered as he watched her move closer.

"Mmm hmm" she smiled up at him, blue eyes fixed on his face as she reached a hand across her chest and pulled light on the silk fabric.

Zack stared in amazement as the piece of material seemed to fall in a shimmering wave down her body before it fell to the ground and lay motionless. He couldn't take his eyes from the sight of Willow as she took a few more steps before stopping in front of him. Her smile was still soft on her lips, but her eyes held a completely different message. Zack felt his heartbeat race, he was scared but at the same time mesmerized by her beauty.

"Don't be afraid" she said softly as she watched him stare out in total shock.

"Willow, what's going on?" Zack whispered as his eyes searched behind her, almost guilty to look upon the frame of his best friend standing naked before him.

He felt as a palm pressed soft on the side of his face directing his attention back to her. "Shh" Willow smiled as she slowly leaned her face towards his, watching as his eyes began to close.

Zack felt the soft touch of Willow's lip against his and it made his pulse race. The kiss was tender, but still enough to send shivers up his spine. As her lips pressed a little harder into his and the kiss became more intense, Zack felt one of her bare arms reach around the back of his neck. Her fingers wove soft through his wet hair, tugging lightly as her lips hummed in slow sensual movements around his mouth. Zack felt as Willow pressed her body onto his, the feeling of her warm skin now touching the dampness of his own and he let out a silent moan. Her other hand moved from the side of his face to wrap around his neck as the other had and Zack felt a slight pressure of being pushed backwards.

Feeling his body give in to the movements, Zack placed both of his hands in the middle of Willow's back as he stepped back towards the sounds of water. His mouth remained locked onto hers as he felt the tip of her tongue start to dance playfully along the edge of his bottom lip, he deepened the kiss and heard her moan. Zack slid his hands slowly along Willow's bare back, fascinated by the softness of the smooth skin over hard muscle. His hands reached her hips and he placed them on either side as he felt a shudder run down her spine while she whimpered into the kiss. He was aware that his feet were still moving back as he felt Willow tug on his hair and press her body harder into his.

When the hard fall of the water hit his shoulders, Zack broke the kiss with a gasp as his eyes shot open and he pulled his head back. He gazed over his shoulder at the steady stream of a small waterfall that was flowing into a shallow pool around their ankles. He felt as Willow's hands unwound from around his neck and ran down his chest. Zack turned his head only to see her smiling at him once more.

"Isn't it beautiful!?" she asked him with a giggle, her eyes taking in the sight of the pale colors that swirled around the back of the clear water.

Zack looked from Willow, to the waterfall and back to Willow before he shook his head a few times, confusion think in his mind.

"I don't understand what's going on" Zack felt his hands still on her hips as she stood before him with her hands rested on his chest.

"Gravity" Willow replied as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Huh?" Zack stared openmouthed at Willow, amazed at how calm she seemed by all this.

She laughed a few times and stood on her toes to kiss him. As she pulled her head back she smiled once more. "Don't think about it so much, it's Mother Nature at her best!" Willow reached a hand forward and let her fingers play in the water, she laughed as the water flowed into her palm.

Zack watched as the water seemed to flow over her hand and sparkle as if it were made of diamond dust. "But I..," he started to say when he found Willow's hand on his face once more turning to meet her eyes. The smile was gone from her lips, replaced by a sultry smirk.

"Stop talking Zack" her voice was a soft growl as she ran her fingers through his hair. She brought her face close to his until their noses were inches apart. "Now… are you gonna kiss me, or not?"

Without any more hesitation, Zack leaned forward and crushed his mouth against hers reveling in the moan that came from her throat as his lips met the softness of hers once more. He felt her tongue on the edge of his lip again and this time opened his mouth allowing her access. As her tongue slipped past his lips and brushed the roof of his mouth he could taste the sweet of berries and honey. Her arms slipped down his back as her nails dug light into his skin, making him shudder. Zack still held around her hips and tightened his grip as he stepped back and under the fall of the water, pulling her with him. As their bodies became drenched in the cool water, he felt her gasp into his mouth. He continued to step back, until he felt a solid mass hard on his shoulder blades. Willow dug her nails into his hips as the water ran down her back, making him groan into her mouth. She pulled her head from his and looked back at the water. When she turned her face back to his, Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Willow almost seemed to glow. As the water ran in soft streams down her naked body, it left small trails of shimmers almost like glitter. Zack reached a hand forward and brushed a strand of wet hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He watched as she closed her eyes and sighed while he brushed a finger softly across her lips. She kissed his finger ever so gently as it grazed her bottom lip. Zack ran his hand along her cheek and down the back of her neck, watching as her body reacted to the movements. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips into the warm wet of her throat. Zack felt the hum of her soft moaning on his lips as he closed his eyes and began to kiss up the side of her neck, feeling her hands and they moved up his back no longer digging, but just touching lightly. She tipped her head to the side as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms tight around his torso.

Zack ran his mouth slow up the side of her neck, trailing light kisses until he reached the bottom of her ear. He nipped at her lobe softly eliciting a throaty moan as she dropped her head forward to rest on his shoulder. Zack traced his fingers in soft lines up and down her sides, feeling every curve and muscle as it twitched slightly under his touch. His tongue licked playfully at the tip of her earlobe before he sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth, earning another moan. As his teeth bit slightly into her ear, he felt her head start to move back as a loud gasp left her mouth. He released her earlobe and captured her mouth once more.

Lost in a world of wonder, Zack let go of any doubt he had been feeling before as he felt her hands press into his back as she moved with him, slowly becoming one. She let loose another throaty moan into his mouth as she lifted one of her bare legs to wrap it around his hips. Zack let his hands slide slow down the wetness of her soft body as he continued to press his mouth passionately onto hers.

His hands eventually found the cusp of her ass and he placed both hands firmly beneath her cheeks. Zack leaned onto the large, wet rock behind them so he could support the shift in body weight as he continued to ravage her mouth with his. There was an echo as both of their voices hitched and rang through the cave-like space at the touch of her stomach pressed against a hardening area of his body. Willow gasped and took a sharp breath as she pulled her face back and gazed into the Mako violet eyes in front of her.

She pulled one hand from Zack's neck and began to trace it down the wet marks of her naked body, her fingers leaving a soft trail of watery lines as they moved in a downward motion. Willow watched as Zack's eyes glanced quickly to see her hand disappear between their pressed bodies as he held her carefully at the base of his hips, feeling as her standing leg bounced only once to steady her balance; her other leg locked at the base of his lower back.

Willow placed her hand at the joint of one of Zack's hips and ran her fingers light along the defined muscle, tracing it with the tips of her fingers. She watched as his chest rose in a sudden gasp once her hand had found it's mark. She wrapped her fingers light around the base of his member and watched as he tipped his back, purring low in his throat as a moan of pleasure slipped past his lips. Willow leaned her face forward and pressed her lips to the small bulge under Zack's chin feeling the vibration of his moans through her lips as she began to move her hand upwards, tugging lightly on the muscle encompassed by her palm and fingers.

As her hand began to move in a rhythmic motion up and down, she felt his hands slide from under her and move up to grab either side of her hips squeezing tighter, but not enough cause any discomfort. "Mmm," Willow murmured against the hot skin of his neck as she trailed her lips and teeth light over his exposed throat. A simple, meaningless tumble of sound, but one to signify pleasure and it stroked, like a bolt of lightning, down Zack's spine as he squeezed his eyes shut, engulfed in pure pleasure.

Her hand opened once and moved back to the base of his hard shaft before she squeezed encouragingly, teasing in all the best ways as her hand began to move faster. The sounds of Zack's soft whimpers and panting gasps echoed around them as Willow let her tongue snake out from between her lips and run hotly over the sharp collarbone of his neck, sending a shockwave of sensations to his core.

Zack gasped loudly as he snapped his head forward trying to focus his vision on the woman in front of him. His eyes blurred for a moment as he felt a wet hand set carefully on his cheek. Blinking the droplets of water falling from his hair away from his eyes, he locked sights with the lust filled blue eyes in front of him. Zack leaned his body towards Willow and watched as she mimicked him meeting him in a kiss of wanted desire. He felt her hand slide back to wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer to her body.

His hand moved quickly, sliding around her thigh and between her legs, brushing his thumb over that oh-so-sensitive nub centered beneath her core. She gasped loud into his mouth, letting her hand slip from his member and quickly reach to wrap around his neck. She slightly tightened her grip around him as she began to pant and whimper in pleasure as his thumb continued to stroke light over that specific spot between her thighs.

"Ahhh, Zack" Willow let her head tip back, her long brown hair brushing along the base of her lower back. She moaned low and bit down on her bottom lip as her leg began to shake, an overwhelming heat seeming to move through her belly. She felt Zack's lips connect with the center of her throat once more as he sucked light at the small droplets of water running down her neck.

His mouth lingered over a spot closer to her shoulder and he felt her heart rate thump double-time as her pulse beat against his wet lips. Zack's thumb moved in a slow downward motion one last time and he felt as her body began to tremble in his arms. He pulled his hand back slightly, only removing it from the radiating heat very close to his own member, and watched as Willow lifted her head slowly meeting his eyes in a slight daze.

Zack stroked his hand down her now quivering hip as he stared at her face. Her lips still parted from the pleasure of moaning only seconds before.

"Gorgeous." Was the only word his mind could consider as she stared unblinking at him. His best friend, roommate and Commanding Officer was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

He leaned forward, locking his lips once more with her mouth and heard another moan as it vibrated around the exotic taste of her mouth. Willow wrapped her arms tighter around Zack's neck, pulling him as close to her chest as possible. There was a soft graze over her stomach as his knuckles skimmed her damp flesh and moved between their bodies. Zack wrapped his hand around the base of his hard member as he continued to kiss Willow, loving the soft purrs of pleasure escaping her throat as their tongues playfully swirled around each others mouth. It was like a memory he had almost forgotten.

Zack pulled slow on himself a few times before beginning to slide his hips forward. He felt as Willow steadied herself before letting her leg still rested behind his back relax as she opened herself more, readying herself for him. He removed his lips from her mouth with a soft moan and locked eyes with hers as he placed the tip of his erection at her entrance and began to slowly slide forward. Willow gasped soft in pleasure with her lips parted starring into Zack's eyes as her fingers tugged light at the wet raven locks they were tangled in.

As he lined up their hips, Zack pulled out a little ways before slowly pushing back in. He watched with unblinking eyes as Willow bit down on her bottom lip, a whimper of want seemed to echo around them. He pulled back once more, leaving the tip of his member in the warm heat of her core and watched with questioning eyes as Willow nodded once at him.

That was all in incentive Zack needed as he let his desire drive him forward with one sharp thrust into the woman in front of him, leaving them both moaning in pleasure. He reached both hands down and held them firm to her extended hips, holding her in place as he continued to rock his hips forwards. Zack felt the foot placed behind him bounce lightly against his back and he shifted his body so that he was now standing up fully holding onto Willow as his hands slid down a few inches to wrap around her ass once more. He watched as she opened her mouth in a gasp of pleasure each time he thrust himself forward, driving deeper into her sensual heat.

The sounds of wet skin on skin along with panting and moaning rang through and reverberated off the walls from the inside of the falls. Willow screamed out once as a particular thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body, ending in her toes and causing her to tip her head back, eyes squeezed shut as she clung to him. Zack leaned his mouth forward and sucked at the skin around her throat, feeling the throaty moans all over his lips and intensifying the sound of his own. His kissed around her neck as he moved in a rhythm, feeling her body bounce with the movement of his. Her nipples were hard and he could feel them on his chest as they moved up and down, following the pattern of their bodies. He was suddenly lost.

The taste, the touch, the sounds. It all felt perfect. Willow gasped as a scream of pleasure ripped from her throat, stars flashed behind her eyelids as Zack thrust his hips forward hard. He kissed around the bend in her neck, moving towards one of her shoulders as she lifted her head once more but kept her eyes closed. As he kissed along her shoulder, Willow pulled herself forward and pressed her chest tight to his body. She placed her chin on one of his shoulders as she felt his body begin to tremble. Her leg was beginning to go numb from standing this way for so long, but the feel of heat and pleasure that was beginning to pool around her spine made it easy to ignore.

"_Zack…" _Willow let out a breathy whisper as she felt the heat begin to move through her. He slowed his pace just ever so slightly before slamming hard into her body, each time earning a groan of response as her body moved with his. _"Zack_…"

Willow bit down soft into the flesh her chin rested on and she heard Zack groan out as his head tipped forward and rested in the crease of her neck. His breathing was erratic and heavy close to her ear as she listened to the sound of pleasurable whimpers leave his lips. Zack's hot breath was close to her ear and she could tell he was on the edge.

His name was like music as she whispered it louder and louder to his ear. With each whisper, his thrusts got faster and deeper driving him closer to that edge. He closed his eyes as he held tight to her trembling body, feeling her breath come in sharp gasps as she whispered his name.

"_Zack…Zack…Zack…"_

He began to call out her name in time with his own. "Willow…Willow…Willow…"

"_Zack_…"

He thought he heard a banging sound from somewhere behind them, but kept his eyes closed as he moved his hips forward.

"Zack"

There was that banging sound again, this time a little louder. He tried to ignore it and instead drowned it out by calling out her name "Willow…"

"Zack?" Three consecutive pounds followed. "Are you okay?"

He was suddenly confused. He was making love to a beautiful woman, why wouldn't he be okay? He opened his eyes and saw only black. Zack began to flail his arms out, searching for Willow.

"Hey Zack?"

Blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to a dark around him as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He heard the sound of his door open as a soft stream of light flooded into his room, Zack turned his head and wiped his hand across his face to see Willow standing, fully clothed in a night shirt and pajama pants starring at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked questionably as she took a few steps into the room, her bare feet shuffling across the dark blue carpet. "I thought I heard you calling out my name"

Zack sighed as he rolled over onto his back and stare up at the ceiling again. He reached up and rubbed tired hands around his eyes, closing them and pressing his fingers into small circles. He stopped rubbing as he felt the soft touch of a hand rest on his forehead.

"Zack?" Willow asked in a soft voice as she began to run her fingers through his hair, pulling them back to rest against the pillow as she looked down and watched Zack keep his eyes closed. She felt as he body seemed to relax into each slide through his hair. "You okay?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah" Zack breathed out as he sighed once more. "I'm fine, I promise"

"You sure?"

He opened his eyes to see Willow standing over him, a look of concern on her face. He reached a hand back and grabbed around her wrist, stopping it from moving so he could get her attention.

"Willow, I'm okay" he said in a reassuring voice "It was just a dream"

Willow nodded once as a soft smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She leaned forward and placed a kiss light in the center of his forehead. "Okay. I'll let you go back to sleep then"

She watched as he nodded and let go of her hand as she turned from his bed and walked towards the still open door. Willow placed her hand on the knob and turned back towards Zack. "Hey Zack"

"Yeah?" he called towards the door.

"You know, I'm always right here if you need me, right?"

"Of course" Zack smiled towards her in the dark "As am I for you"

Willow smiled with a quick nod as she stepped out into the hall and began to close the door "Night" she waved as she pulled the door closed and watched Zack raise a hand to wave back at her.

Once the door had clicked and he saw the light from the hallway turn off, Zack sighed and reached for a pillow placing it over his face and groaning loudly into the fabric so that it only came out as a muffled noise. He lay there with the cushioned fabric over his face for several minutes trying to drown out his thoughts. Feeling the need for oxygen, he pulled the pillow from his face and flung it back onto the bed.

Zack flipped over on his side and stared at his bedroom door. "It was just a dream" he mumbled to himself in the dark. "Ah, but Goddess it felt so real"

Realizing that he was talking to himself and starting to think about the visions he'd seen, Zack placed his hand over his crotch, just to check. Sure enough, yup he was hard.

"Dammit!" he growled as he lifted his hand. He sat up and looked over at the clock. The bright numbers on his digital clock read 6:14 a.m. Figuring that it was pointless to try and go back to sleep, Zack pulled himself from his bed and set about getting his stuff for a shower, seeing as that was the only way he was going to get rid of his…situation right now.

He grumbled groggily as he decided to just get in the shower and would get dressed in his room afterwards. Zack walked through his room and pulled the door open, stopping in the hall to stare at the bits of light shining from underneath Willow's closed door. His pajama pants seemed to tighten as he shook his head and walked towards the bathroom. "Yup, I'm in trouble" he said under his breath as he walked into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side before shutting the door.

**Okay, I know that I might have got some people all hot and bothered, and then just disappointed them with the fact that it's a dream, but trust me it all leads up to something more! I have another story actually that goes with this that I'm currently working on called 'Magick Dance' and it follows the reasoning behind this story, so don't hate me. **

**Trust me, it broke my heart to not finish in the engagement of super sexiness with this man. But…that just means I can always write some more. *insert mischievous grin* But until next time, I'm outtie! Peace **

Reviews are like a writers crack…we are ADDICTED!


End file.
